An electrical outlet box is commonly provided as a termination point for wires and cables carrying electrical current through buildings, houses and other structures. Cables entering an electrical box are typically connected to a particular electrical fixture such as a receptacle or switch. These fixtures may be mounted within the box for termination to an end extent of the cable which is also inserted into the box. The box is then typically covered by a face plate having an opening therein to allow access to the receptacle outlet or the switch while preventing the electrified components from being exposed.
The fixtures and the covers are typically affixed to the outlet box itself by use of mounting screws which may be inserted into tabs having threaded openings therethrough to accommodate the mounting screw. As may be appreciated, the mounting screw extends through the threaded aperture in the tab and into the interior of the outlet box where the electrified components, including the wires and cables, are situated. Depending upon the amount of cables and arrangement of the cables in the outlet box, the cables may come into contact with the mounting screw as it is threadedly inserted through the tab. Since the mounting screws are typically externally threaded metal screws, such contact may tend to abrade the insulation on the cables. Also, as the mounting screw is progressively threaded through the tab, the mounting screw itself may compress the cable against the bottom wall of the outlet box. This could also damage the insulation.
It can be appreciated that damage to the insulation could lead to an undesirable short circuit situation.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an outlet box which protects the wires and cables contained therein from contact with the mounting screw upon termination of a fixture or cover to the outlet box.